Priest/Priestess
Heads of the six main temples located in the capital of Nariah, the priest and priestesses of Breim are highly revered and respected, much like the royal family. Each specializes in their own unique skill, teaching the magi that work under them to succeed in the same. Priest/Priestess is a limited rank and is subject to SA's Monthly Activity Checks Overview Over the many years Nariah has been built, the Priest and Priestesses have stood as strong pillars of the herd. They act as the building block of society, encouraging the hopes and dreams of their herd and guiding them to spiritual enlightenment. While each temple has come to specialize in its own skill, the base of these spiritual leaders has remained the same: to connect the herd with the gods. All Priests and Priestesses began as Magi, serving the shrine and the god they worship. Through many years of dedication, they earned the right to inherit their title; chosen by those that lead before them. They are the most dedicated, more faithful, most god-touched beings of the Magi. Strong, silver tongued, and humble, the Priest/esses have come to all but embody Breim's view of the god's they serve. Some even believe they have been touched by those very beings, and are spoken through to reveal the god's truest of wishes. The job the Priest/esses is not simple to lead the worship of their gods but to bring their god's nature back to the living plane. This is the reason each shrine chooses to specialize in a skill which is passed down to the Magi that serve under them. Just as Kaia beautifies the earth, so too does the Priestess teach her followers to garden. And just as Cascade's magic heals the sick and injured, so too does the Priest seek to heal his herd mates. It is believed one equine can not simply recreate all of the god's wills, and so as the torch passes to the next leader of the shrine so too does the skill in which they specialize. Within each temple is a living quarters, left for the sole purpose of housing the Priest or Priestesss that protects each ground. They are expected to live there, with out without their families as they see fit; whichever will benefit them most to lead the temple. While these quarters are simple, they provide everything needed to live a comfortable life within the temple. The Six Temples of Nariah * Argus' Largest Temple * Priest Casius Located in the Housing Quarter of the Old District, Argus' Largest temple is recognized for its sheer size compared to the other temples of Nariah. It can hold up to 10,000 equine at a time, often reaching its limit during the most sacred holidays of the year. It's temple can sleep up to 200 equine at a time, often sleeping magi and travelers alike. At the forefront of the shrine are the prayer rooms, 3 of 6 being open at all times of day for public use. Behind them, the sleeping quarters and a small tea room are located, followed by the Priest/priestess quarters in the far back. Surrounding the main building is a large garden with a koi pond, tended to by the magi. At the back is a large 5 story pagoda that towers over the grounds and at its base a large bell in which prayer goers use to carry their message to the spirit world. Not far from here is Nariah's cemetery, which seems to be a favorite spot of wisps. Argus' largest temple is the center point of all Breim's main holidays. The Priest/ess in charge is expected to lead and carry out the responsibilities for hosting the events as well as organize what the other temples are expected to do during that time. This level of organization ensures that no shrine is overwhelmed during holiday events, where services are held for all of Breim to participate in. * Argus' Central Temple * The second shrine to Argus can be found among the schools and libraries of Education Heights. It is quite small and can only hold up to 200 equine at a time. While the magi of this shrine can choose to live on the grounds, many choose to keep a home close by given only 3 rooms are available (not including the Priest/ess quarters). With 1 prayer room and one private visitors room, only a few visit this shrine on a regular basis leaving the grounds quiet. A small rock garden is located behind the main building with a sitting area for those who wish to meditate. Incense can often be smelt wafting from the prayer room, giving the neighborhood a relaxed atmosphere. * Kaia's Temple * The last of Nariah's more central temples, Kaia's temple is quaint yet beautiful. Upon entering the temple grounds, visitors are greeted by a very large and colorful garden. Flowers from all over Hireath are imported and grown here, topped off by a small pond. In the middle of the garden is the main building, a small set of steps lifting visitors onto a raised unit. Upon entering, you are brought into a tea room which opens up into a larger prayer room in back. The walls of the prayer room have been removed, leaving nothing but supports so visitors can view the garden that flows into the back. To the left is the living quarters of the Priest/ess and the magi, enough to sleep 5 equines at a time. Beyond the garden is the shrines greatest treasure: a small forest that extends a good 500 feet back. The leaves of the trees have been enchanted to change color with the seasons, with spring bringing pink buds and fall turning the trees all shades of red and orange. * Alya's Temple * The second greatest shrine of Nariah, Alya's shrine is located in the south. While its grounds are smaller than Cascades, it is the building that awes those that visit. As you enter, a large statue of Alya greets you at the entrance, towering over all that stand beneath her. Her wings are outstretched and wrapped around, encircling those who bask in her shadow. As Breim sees Alya as an all powerful protector, her statue seems to threaten those with evil intention. Beyond the statue is the Main building, taking up the majority of the grounds. A 7-story pagoda stands tall above the main door and as you enter, you can look up to see its vast height. This is the prayer room, where small pillows and mats are placed along the wall for visitors to use. Behind the main building is a smaller one, in which magi and visitors can stay (enough to sleep 100 guests plus the Preist/ess quarters). There is little in the way of grounds aside from the Main building but the courtyard surrounding the statue is large enough to hold a service of 800. * Cascade's Temple * The second largest shrine in terms of temple grounds, Cascades shrine is known as a place to go to relax. Found in the Healing Ward, it is able to hold up to 5,000 equine at a time and sleep up to 300, the temple of Cascade stretches back behind the main building. As you enter, the large wooden doors of the temple greet you carved intricately with an image of the sea Goddess. They open up into a large prayer room lined with books, shelves heading up into the ceiling of the building. To the left is a tea room and to the right, a study (pillows scattered across the floor). For as busy as the temple is, it is surprisingly quiet, silence cut only by the sound of a fountain that you can see out back. As you move to the yard, you are greeted by a statue of Cascade draped in water, a small pool at her feet. Some lay beneath the waters edge, resting their front hooves in it (after having cleansed them in the small well to the left so as not to taint her purity). Surrounding the resting area is a small garden, colored by hydrangea bushes and spotted with small ponds. * Argus' Temple * Built on an incline, Argus' Southern Shrine sits at the top of a long stairway surrounded by a line of trees. It is the southern most shrine in Nariah, built against one of the cavern walls and supported by stone beams. The grounds are long and narrow, but large enough to hold about 100 equine on the platform carved into the rock. The temple is small, large enough for only a Priest/ess quarters and 2 magi to sleep. Prayer is done in the small garden at the front of the building, a bell hanging from its roof. To pray, visitors need only ring the bell and bow their heads. There is a small sitting area surrounded by shrubbery and a few flowers where one can relax, though few come to visit this shrine anymore. Rank Levels * 25 AP| Equine come to you with question, both about their life and the gods. You struggle to give them the guidance they yearn for but in the end, you must trust in the teachings of your shrine. Receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50 AP| our shrine has become so popular, you are not sure what to do; even the High King will stop by now and again. As if to acknowledge your success, you receive a package that you assume is sent from the royal palace. Receive a Prayer Ido'''l with the symbol of your god engraved in its face. * '''75 AP| Your shrine is becoming more popular now, and the citizens are flocking to pray to your god. You are skilled in the art of speaking and leading your followers to a better tomorrow. Your god would be proud. +15 SP to Wisdom or Cunning. * 100 AP| The animals that live in and around your shrine have taken a liking to you and you to them. Receive one Breimian Mythical Familiar. Category:Ranks Category:Breim